


Benediction

by j_gabrielle



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, But not a bdsm fic, Established Relationship, M/M, Overstimulation, Riding, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: As it were, Geralt's lying languid under him looking for all the world, content. Relaxed and waiting. That thick and lust for appendage spreading him open, filling all the deep and dark and dirty places in him. Coring out a space so that he can nest and take root as if he doesn't already own every part of his body, mind and soul.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 130





	Benediction

Jaskier can almost taste Geralt's cock in his throat, but that could be the lingering taste of his musk from where he had come two rounds ago.

As it were, Geralt's lying languid under him looking for all the world, content. Relaxed and waiting. That thick and lust for appendage spreading him open, filling all the deep and dark and dirty places in him. Coring out a space so that he can nest and take root as if he doesn't already own every part of his body, mind and soul. 

"That's it," He hears himself sigh in relief, sinking his hips to press flush against Geralt's, breath fluttering out of his chest like a thousand birds taking flight. His own cock is dripping steady sticky rivers of precome that puddles on the dips of Geralt's belly. Licking his lips, he pushes through the burn of his thighs, rising, only to falter.

"Geralt," Jaskier whimpers, feeling a strange part of his heart ache. His mind is deliciously fuzzy in the rarest of ways that surface he is fucked out. "Geralt?"

He feels tears prickle at his eyes and it must show, because Geralt is holding him still where his belly meets his hip. Moving to sit upright and urging Jaskier to lean into his embrace.

"Geralt. Geralt, please," He begs, tucking his face into the crook of his Witcher's nape. Jaskier isn't sure what he is begging for and at this point he doesn't think it matters much. Geralt knows anyways.

"I've got you."

The words are pressed to the crown of his head like a benediction. Jaskier closes his eyes. Surrendering to the solid strength of Geralt holding him tight. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.  
**  
Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
